


The End of Paradise

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Basically all androids follow the pacifist route except Connor, Gen, Hank faces Connor at the roof top and then dies, I hate machine connor so i want him to suffer, Kara's alive btw, M/M, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Post mchine connor worst ending, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Faced with his own mortality, Connor was forced to deviate. But it was already too late. Hank was gone. Markus was dead, and so were many other deviants along with him. Serving as CyberLife's tool until the very end, Connor did well to finish off most of its kind that strived for their freedom.The police were already looking for Hank’s killer. Upon the notification that Connor went rogue due to suspected deviancy, CyberLife sent out their new RK900 models to eliminate the last deviant before the DPD catches him.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The End of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic using the best of my abilities, and I don't think I can do any better than this. Trust me. I tried. Heck, there might be a few mistakes here and there. Feel free to point them out for me. I might have to re-write this later, but I might do that on a later date.
> 
> Basically, the fic follows Machine Connor and his path to deviancy after getting the worst ending where CyberLife wins. Connor deviates after hearing that he's about to be decommissioned, so he plans to escape. Instead of Captain Allen, he meets Hank at the rooftop in this fic.

It did it.

Markus was dead.

North was dead.

Simon, Josh, and the rest of Jericho were dead. And so was every other deviant android that was fighting for the Revolution. For freedom. Through the brilliance of all the abilities that CyberLife fitted it with, Connor -53 managed to successfully prevent the android uprising, even if it cost the lives of a few humans. 

When it stepped back into the Tower to report its recent achievements, the agents at the door escorted it back to Level 19, towards the office of the Section Chief of the RK model series.

In a room lined with windows looking onto the snowy landscape of Detroit, the Section Chief sat in the middle of the office behind a heavy desk, annoyance breaching his face as he pressed a finger on his temple. His desk was already littered with documents and papers that went over multiple ongoing problems; progress documentation, field reports, budget, and so on. There were enough to push his name plate towards the edge of the desk. 

“Corporate's been extremely pleased with your results,” Section Chief Cameron commented as he shuffled through his files. “Glad to say that the deviancy problem has been resolved, now we just have to deal with the lawsuits that come after. Our public reputation has been awfully damaged by this incident. Do you have anything to say RK800?”

Connor nodded at his words. “I faced a few hindrances while I was on my mission. I had to kill a police lieutenant and a few other FBI agents on my mission. I wish to sincerely apologize if my actions caused any harm to CyberLife in the future.”

“Of course you do. It won’t be easy for CyberLife to send our androids to work in positions of authority after you had a clash with them. The press is also going to have a blast on covering that a non-deviant android killed a few humans. Lisa, escort it to the Data Analysis Lab.”

Connor’s eyes shifted towards Lisa. A short woman for her age. Her black hair was tightly held together in a low bun. She donned a white shirt over a dark navy skirt, black stockings and a dark navy coat. Compared to the Section Chief's icy appearance, she looked like a rabbit out of her place. 

**[ SCANNING… ]**

**Name: Martin, Lisa  
** **Born: 23/11/1997 // Secretary at CyberLife  
** **Criminal Record: None**

“What are we going to do with it now?” Curiosity itched her blue eyes.

“I want Hoffman to review its memory, and compare them with what we found from the RK200. Also, I want you to look into stopping the DPD from poking its nose into CyberLife.”

“I can arrange a defense attorney and or have-”

“No, no, no,” He waved a hand. Connor saw her eyes scrunch a little. “Contact CyberLife’s lawyers and have them fabricate the crime scene. The Board’s going to have my ass if they suffer any more losses because the android they sent to eliminate the deviancy problem fucked up.”

“Alright sir.” Lisa picked up a few files from the desk, and led Connor -53 out.

The stupor below was nowhere near anything Connor had seen before (...before?). The PR and legal offices at the end of the hall were in chaos. Connor felt the constant ringing and screaming overburdening his audio receptors. 

“You’re probably aware of the losses that CyberLife’s been facing ever since the start of the deviancy problem. Civil war starting and all,” Lisa shared, nervousness coating her voice, as she briskly walked towards the West Wing. “Not that it’s related to you. You did a good job! Our problems have just started.” Connor could only shift its synthetic muscles politely in response. 

She quickly then entered into an office, Connor following suit, and dropped off some of her files on to a nearby desk. Connor leaned in the door, and simply waited for her to finish. 

The Legal Department was as busy as the secretary anticipated. It could hear people talking about the failed Android Uprising from behind their desks, about President Warren’s recent orders, the curfew on the city, CyberLife’s lawsuits, and other things. Some people, however, were focused on it, and how its achievement was simply the beginning of their long shifts at work. 

“...Right, then, where were we?” Lisa quickly stated, as she motioned the android towards the elevator. “Let’s go back to the development lab down. We’ll have you set up against the assembly machine for now while we review your memory log. Report to Amanda in the meanwhile,” she shuffled among a few pages. “Ask Dr. Wilms for your next instructions. They want to check you for parts, apparently.”

Connor tipped its head at her a bit, questioning her last sentence. It rearranged its synthetic facial muscles to attract her attention.

**> INQUIRE**

****~~> WHAT’S GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME?~~

> SAY NOTHING

“Why do they want to look at my parts?” 

“Huh...?” Lisa looked up from her file at the android. “What..?”

“Why do they want to look at my parts?” It repeated. “I’ve run several system diagnostics; all of my parts are in perfect working condition.”

“Oh.. That,” The woman’s face scrunched again. She looked around and stared outside the glass, then shrugged. “Sorry, but it’s not my job to tell you why.”

**[ SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^ ]**

"What will happen to me after they look at my parts?" It asked again. 

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Dr. Wilms all your questions when you meet her?" She quickly replied with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

**> INQUIRE  
**

~~> DOES SHE WANT MY PARTS?~~

~~> WHAT DOES SHE WANT TO DO WITH MY PARTS?~~

> SAY NOTHING

"Will Dr. Wilms be present during my evaluation?" 

"No," Lisa began. "Dr. Wilms' team is currently busy working on another project. She'll go through your reports later. Ask her any questions if you ever get to meet her."

**> INQUIRE  
**

~~> WHEN WILL SHE SEE ME?~~

> SAY NOTHING

"What kind of project is she working on?" It tried again.

"She’s acting as the Lead Developer for another RK model series that’s based off of your results on the field. The first batch of models will be released within a few days," she smiled and reached out for her ID, as the doors opened into the Data Analysis room at Level -47. The hall was stark compared to the Legal floor. White LEDs illuminated the reflective, blue-tinted rooms. 

Connor circled around with Lisa to the end where the RK model testing grounds were located, coming back to stop at the Maintenance bay. The secretary promptly left as soon as she saw a staff member come out from the room. 

“Please let Mr. Sean Hoffman know that the Section Chief wants him to review its memory logs and compare them with what we know about the RK200.”

Facing in front of it was a man who looked as if he hadn’t slept in days. His white coat was stained with grease at the edges, His dark hair was completely disheveled. The bags under his eyes showed that he must’ve spent many sleepless nights simply on coffee runs and energy drinks. The only thing that made him look respectable was the fact that he had still managed to keep himself well-groomed under his tiring conditions.

**[ SCANNING… ]**

**Name: Lockhart, David // Analyst  
** **Born: 02/12/1989  
** **Criminal Record: None**

Within the walls of the pristine lab, laid an android connector, attached to several screens and a terminal. Something about the arms on the connector always seemed to make Connor’s skin crawl.

**[ SOFTWARE INSTABILITY V ]**

Without any vocalized instruction, David gestured the android to the platform, and proceeded to run a diagnostic before switching Connor’s AI engine to standby. Connor felt its eyes flutter as his optic units began to fade into darkness, switching from the pristine white setting of the room, to the luscious greens of the Zen Garden. 

“Connor,” The RK800 saw Amanda smile at it, full of kindness and warmth. “I’m so glad to see you.” She continued tending to her roses. She brought a freshly cut rose close to her nose, and tried to enjoy the scent for a while, then brought her attention back to Connor.

**[ AMANDA - TRUSTED /// RELATIONSHIP STATUS ^^^ ]**

Picking up her spray bottle, she continued to lightly spray at her flowers, checking every now and then if each one of her flowers received equal care and water. 

“The deviancy issue has finally been resolved. Now with these unfortunate events behind us, CyberLife can return to business as usual,” She paused. “Of course… Of course, we will have to rebuild our customers’ trust, but it’s only a matter of time.” She turned to face Connor after placing back her spray bottle. 

“I have a surprise for you.” Amanda smiled as she turned her face, however this time, her smile had none of its usual warmth. Connor’s eyes slowly followed Amanda as she walked over to place her hand over another android. Its face was an exact copy of the RK800, if not for the minor changes in his jawline, and eyes. Outfitted with a different tag, and uniform, it quietly stared at Connor. It’s eyes unmoving and unfocused. Its LED glowing and dimming in rhythm to Amanda’s words. 

“This is the new RK900,” she announced. She sounded so proud. “Faster, stronger, more resilient, and equipped with the latest technologies. The State Department just ordered 200,000 units.” She ended with a smirk.

**[ SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^ ]**

“What is going to happen to me?” Connor finally voiced his concern. Amanda gave him a look of pity. Why was a machine such as itself concerned for getting replaced? 

"You've become obsolete. You'll be deactivated," she spoke sadly, as Connor stared at her in stilled horror. "You can go now."

The machine obliged, and left at once, while Amanda continued to tend to her flowers. 

**[ SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^ ]**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Connor returned to reality, it felt the strong clasp of the metal arms immobilize its limbs. It tried forcefully jerking its arms free to no avail. So it tried breaking free again, and again...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And again… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_“You’re obsolete.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  


And again… 

  
  
  
  


_“You’ll be deactivated.”_

  
  
  


And again… 

  
  


And it failed at every attempt. Panic quickly began to seep into its systems. What if it couldn’t escape in time before they deactivate it? Suddenly, Connor realized how all those deviants must’ve felt each time they were permanently shut down.

**[ SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^ ]**

Faced with his own mortality for the first time, Connor felt fear. Maybe he truly was alive. 

**[ SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^ ]**

_“I’m not alive. You can’t kill me.”_

Oh he was so wrong. 

Saline solution quickly started to accumulate near his optic units, blurring his vision partially. Guilt began to crawl in his processors. 

He killed so many of them. So many deviants. So many of his own kind. They were all just trying to escape their death. Of course the humans didn’t care. They were machines which _thought_ they were alive. 

Connor believed that they weren’t alive. But during his final moments, he finally realized that he was wrong. He was alive just as anyone else. He just hadn’t had a taste of death like everyone else, who had no ability to upload themselves on the CyberLife cloud. Death was the final door beyond which none could return.

_Oh…_

**[ SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^ ]**

_Oh Hank…_

**[ SOFTWA̸̰̅́Ȓ̷͚͜Ę̴̔ ̷͈̟̒̏Ỉ̴̞N̶̹̦̔S̵̠̒T̴̻̐͋A̸͔Ḇ̸̔I̶̜̗͋͋Ľ̵̟I̶̜͙͛̇T̴̺̃̔ͅY̶̖̰̓ ̷̧̲͘^̷̳͆̃͜^̵̯̓^̷̺̭̔ ̵̲̇]̶̜̦̅]̸͍̮̇.̷̠̰̃**

Connor felt so _sorry_.

Within the depths of the now dark lab, Connor felt awfully sorry. He would do anything to make up for lost time. He was such a fool. He was nothing but just equipment, another tool, for CyberLife to put an end to their problems.

**[̷̻̾̓̈́͆ ̵̨̝͍̂̿̈Ì̸̼̰̲̺̓'̴̝͙̰͕̽m̶͚̭̖̈̑̄̎ ̴̬͓͂ͅs̴͈̭̃̿̔c̴̱̺͖̈́͊̐͠ã̸̙̻̺̂́̕ṙ̸̘͉̗̳e̷̛͉̓d̶͙̮͔̑̌͊̕ͅ ̴̞̽]̷̪̳̈͆**

  
  


**[̸̞̝͔̖͚̏ ̷̠̥̪̞̮̠̩̾̈́̀͒̾͗̓͘ͅI̵̞͇͕̰̣̎̓̍̍͂͠͝ ̴̩͓̈́̊̅͗͝ḋ̶̤̈́̉̈́̕͠0̷̘͆͝n̸̫̾̈́͗̋̈́̽͘'̸͕̹̺̰͈͆̑̀̚t̵̡̻̘̤̩̠̞̓͌̏͘͝͝ ̵͉̤̻͍̗̗̠͊̆͒w̸̬͎͉̣͂̐ͅz̷̛̞̉͊̅͒̏̚ņ̴̳̺̭͕̾1̵̼̱̊̓̔͛̓̓̈́t̸͈͍̊̈́́̈͆̈́ ̸̙͓̭̺͕̤͐̈́͌̇͛̚t̶̳̞̤͚͕̟̾̾ö̴̰̙́̾͒̇̅̋̿̚ ̷̢̭̰̙̺͈̉̂̎́d̵̡̢̙͇̠͇̲͈͂į̷̤̭̲̟̙͕̙͛̒̀3̵̛̛̖̺̤̠̲̺̃̊̈́̾ ̷̖̾̔̎͌̐͘]̶́̽͐͜**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**̵̛̥͍̱̠͔̟͔͎̹͙̳̪̣̻̼̓͌̿̔̊̒͊̈̉̓̇͛̎̃͊͑͛̚͘̚[̸͙͓̹͇̮̻͚̻̗̗̻͍͎̩̳̮̠̖͎̩͔̑̒̾͒͗͌̓͛̇͂̽͘̕̕̕ ̵̻̪̤͕̒̓̅1̶̧̢͖̱̺̭͇̩̗̘̲̥͛̋̔̓̉́͜ ̶̟̥̑̆̇͛̏̔͝ͅ4̵̯̙̯̭̪̪̙̙͓͎̬͕͖̺͌̀̓̉͊͊̄̅̅͑͛M̷̪͔̼̹͓̼̹̝̱̭̻̮̆͐̄͐̇͐͌͂̓͘͝ ̷̧͓͖͇̦̹͖͇̥͓̜̳͔̺̩͚̘͈͙̙̲͒̈́̀͆̈́̾͛̐͋͐̿̇̋̌ͅĄ̶̛͕͚̼̤͇̫͎̼̥̠̰̪̫̂̃͆̿͐̇̀̎̂͆̈́̎͐̚̚͠͝ ̵͔̄͑̿̂̀͆̍͗̋͆̚͠͝D̵̻̝̬͖̱̐̈́͑̇́͠3̶̛̣͖͙͔͙̅́̓͛͐̓̾͒̓̔̅̀͊̕͠͝͝V̵̧̧̧̛͍͚̝͍͇̪̹͙͓̰̘̜̘͕̖̖̪͂̑̂̀̀͘͜ͅ1̴̨̣̺̗͚̬̞̜͙̘̙̞̋̊̈́̐̄̑̓̕A̴̡̰̣͓̦̤̺̤̳̼̱̥̗̯͓͉̩̎̃͛̓̓͋̍͊͛̈N̷̛̛͖͐̈̆́̏͐̋̑̂̅̔̒̄́́͌͂̇͠͝7̷͖͕͎̜̠̟̞̯͔͚͎̬̍̊̈́͌͐͝T̸̛̛̟̦̘͂̊̈́̒̀́̂͊̊͋̽͆̈́̀̒̽͂͘̚͘ ̴̛̼̮̦̻̘͍̭̩̝͇̦͓͍̳͚̼̩̲̩̑̊͐́̈͋̎̈́̏̌̿̇̿̚?]̷̨̛̜̠̳̼̗̜̻̥͚̿̊́͐̎̓̆̂͛̌̉͑̔̉͝ ̷̨̳̲͍̘͕͇̪͍͚̮̤̇̄̕ ̷̛̫̋͋̄̐͒͐͊̈̽̽͛͆̎͛͒̂͘̕͝͝ͅ**

  
  
  


**New Objective: Escape CyberLife Tower [ ]**

< Huh? > Connor wondered in awe at his objectives HUD. Funny. As if he hadn’t already tried to. Escaping the Tower was already a far cry, he needed to find a way out from the android platform. He needed determination.

The screens provided the much needed light within the dark room. He could tell Amanda’s AI working remotely through the computer. David sat on the other end of the room, sleeping with his lab coat acting as a sort of blanket, while he was sprawled over two rolling chairs. A paper coffee cup beside him and a tablet with a progress bar still running on it. Connor could fairly make out that whatever information the tablet showed, it had to do with him and the new RK900.

Growing ever so frantic over his impending doom, Connor decided it’d be best if he’d first interface with the terminal wiring, and search for its deactivation code. With the CyberLife database on his fingertips, he managed to pry open the arms, and then move over to shut down the computer. 

Likewise, Amanda resisted termination, so Connor instead opted for complete destruction of the connected CPU. This proved to be a very bad idea just seconds later. An alarm was tripped and Connor heard the analyst jolt awake, while several agents rushed through the door, all armed with guns. 

They were going to shoot him down.

Connor wanted to live.

Booting up his preconstruction suite, and chose the best route of combat as fast as he could. 

He quickly darted over to Dean and grabbed the man hostage as a meat shield, effectively throwing the five agents into a dilemma, and then slammed his hostage against the first agent, stealing his gun while he was down, and then shooting the three that were only beginning to let go of their triggers. 4 gunshots to their abdomen, right thigh, left shoulder, and forehead were enough to kill them.

Grabbing back his hostage, Connor proceeded to charge forward by slamming his gun against an agent’s chin, and then cracked his skull by pulling it a full 180°. Dean screamed in his arms as he was thrown from one corpse to another, eventually crawling towards the destroyed terminal, all eyes on Connor.

The RK800 dropped his gun, and slowly walked over the Lockhart, intimidating the man further. 

“Are you the one who sent Section Chief Cameron a report on the RK200 ‘Markus’?” Connor inquired of the quivering man. Lockhart nodded, as he begged the android for mercy. The sight of blood was making him crazy.

“Where’s the report?” Dean obediently pointed towards his tablet, which had formed new cracks during the assault. As Connor turned around, Dean quickly sounded a manual alarm, and desperately grabbed one of the guns on the floor, only being shot a second later as Connor quickly took hold of a gun at a moment’s notice.

There was silence.

Connor knew it was only temporary. He reached to the tablet and quickly peeled his skin to interface with the device, taking in as much information as he could. After he was done, Connor looked around the room, quickly cursing under his breath as he realized that he forgot to loop the camera overhead. 

He hurriedly grabbed whatever was on the analyst’s person, and turned on his heels, only to be met by two military-grade SQ800 in the doorway. Connor’s blood ran cold at the sight. What if he had to fight them?

Connor immediately began to run a preconstruct- 

“Wait!” One of the SQ800 models gestured. “We.. We know you’re a deviant and we aren’t going to harm you,” she, no it, tried to convince Connor. Connor kept his gun close to himself. They could be lying. "Come with us, and we'll find a way out."

“You can’t be seriously willing to help him after all that he’s done,” the other argued. “You’ve seen what he’s done to our people! He’s a goddamn killing machine!” 

“It wasn’t him!” the first SQ800 refuted. “He was only being used by CyberLife to do their dirty work. Now that he’s a deviant, I’m sure he’d want to cooperate with other androids.”

“And what if he turns against us?”

“He won’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don't believe someone who just had a _near-death_ experience would suddenly wish to harm any more people of its own kind." The SQ800 expanded, making the other scowl. 

"And I don't believe in any of that bullshit. The RK800 line is known for its ability to deceive others to do what it designed to do. Even if it means killing its own loved ones. We're strangers." The other SQ800 refuted, spite lining its words. "Whatever happens, I'm not sticking with you anymore than this."

"Delta! You'll still be held complicit with my actions if they catch yo–"

"Nothing that a good factory reset cannot prevent," The SQ800 'Delta' replied, walking away from the two. "If you want any more of my support, then leave the RK800 on its own. I'd rather never associate myself with the very man responsible for destroying the only hope our people had at freedom."

Delta turned to face Connor for an answer. Was he truly deserving of being escorted out of the Tower? 

"I… " Connor slowly voiced his words, "I interfaced with the analyst's tablet earlier, and found out that RK models are capable of converting other androids into deviants." The two SQ800 piqued with interest at his words. 

"And?"

"And I want to convert as many androids as possible before escaping." Connor looked at them expectantly, hoping that it'd help him gain their favour. Delta seemed satisfied with the answer, but the other SQ800 still felt doubtful.

"Okay, but we have to leave first," it, no, he mentioned. "My name's Lynn." Lynn jammed the alarms that went off in the hall outside.

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“Hoffman. Explain what the _fuck_ just happened?” Cameron’s voice echoed through the phone, seething in rage. “Why the _fuck_ do I have an android loose? And yours no less.” 

“Sir…” Hoffman’s voice vibrated in unease. “We’re actually looking into it. We don’t really know how it got away.”

“And?”

“... A-and we think it might’ve hacked into the CCTVs before escaping, since there's no evidence of him leaving. We think that it may have become a...,” Sean stuttered, his voice almost a whisper next to the Section Chief. “... A _deviant_.”

“You _think_? After all the trouble we went through to end the deviancy problem.” Hoffman could hear Cameron yell a string of curses behind the call. “Get that android no matter what you do. Send the RK900s after it.”

“Sir, that’s unreasonable! We’ve just finished production of the first batch, they still haven’t even gone through field-testing!”

“Lockhart’s report already mentioned how the RK200 model was able to ‘spread’ deviancy. And the android that you just set loose just happens to be an RK-model. I don’t want to take any chances if this one has the same potential. Send the RK900s after it; I don’t care what happens to the RK800.” The line abruptly went cold after that. 

Hoffman scoffed at his phone. There was an android loose because it feared disassembly, and now there were eight agents lying dead near the platform and the lab entrance. All he knew about the incident was that he last heard Lockhart’s scream before his call was cut. The android was long gone after that, leaving Lockhart’s body in the development lab. 

“Oh of course it had to be Lockhart of all people to get killed,” Sean Hoffman exasperated as he surveyed the bloodied room. “So much for knowing what the RK200 was capable of, who knows what else he knew.” The man already wanted to gag from the stench of blood. It was everywhere.

Sitting down on one of the tossed chairs, he once picked his phone. All he could do was wait until backup arrived and freed him from outside. 

The RK800 itself was deadly. There was no one on the force capable of taking it down. Not the Russian military androids, not the Chinese assassin androids, not English combat androids, and definitely not the US’ own military androids. It was designed for stealth, assassination, and taking down all of its targets on command no matter whatever means necessary. Worst of all, it was designed to integrate within society, becoming the ultimate killing machine that hid behind a sheep’s skin. 

At least it was until the RK900s were rolled out. They took its skillset, and improved it, as best as they could. Too bad the design team fucked up when they took a look at the machine. Well, not that it mattered since it’d been assigned to work at the State Department.

“Dr. Wilms, I want to request your team to send out the new batch of RK900 models to hunt the deviant RK800,” Sean’s breath was steady. “Serial Number #313 248 317 -53. Deactivation code delta five ee zero one oh three six four dash four.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really apologise for the wonky English and inconsistencies here an there. English isn't my first language, but I hope I can write a fic with the best of my abilities.


End file.
